A New World A New Universe A New Life
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: You ever wake up and find yourself in a new universe when you got your wish come true? I have and I got to say...sometimes I wished it didn't happened. sometimes I would say "pinch me if this is real.". However now I'm worried about safety in a human colony cause of the possibility of being kidnapped or killed by possible enemy races. Careful what you wish for...wish I learned that
1. Enter Dante

***A/N: so my friend introduced to this game called Master of Orion: conquer the stars on PC. Wasn't too fun(it was good to say the least to be fair. Not the best mind you.) but it was interesting to keep me playing. So this story I thought I would make something interesting for the series...and no...this story will not take place during the reboot. It will take place in the first Master of Orion game. The one I grew up with. I do not own Master of Orion except my OCS.**

 **Warning : This story contains strong violence, possible dark scenes, strong languages, possible lemons that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning I'm giving you. You have been warned. ***

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Hello...My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 24 year old college student who seemed to have been in a...unusual circumstances...what you may ask? Well let me ask you this...You ever have one of those moments where you wished something fiction to become true...? Alot of people would wish that the moment they wake up from their sleep and suddenly immerse themselves out of reality...but have you ever wake up...find yourself in another universe and have your life changed just as you wake up? I have...

Now...I can already hear you people saying "Maybe this is just a dream and you're going crazy.". I tell myself that everytime but it's as if God tells me "This is real. Better live with it.". What universe did I ended up? Master of Orion...yes...that game that reminds me of the old Civilization games would put me in a human colony(in a rather nice shelter in a nice Gaia planet.) as a scholar of science...but that's not the strangest part...most of the humans know me. Yeah...don't believe me?

"Hey, Dante. How are you doing?" One of the scholars asked me.

"Doing well. Thanks for asking." I sighed.

See? Didn't need to introduce myself and that was someone I haven't met before til now. They just knew me right off the bat. Okay...now that I got that out of the way...let's talk about the now.

"Something wrong?" He asks me.

"I met an Alkari." I smiled a bit.

He closed his book for a bit and looked at me with complete shock.

"An Alkari? Are you sure?"

"Yeah...she was the most exotic Avian I have ever seen..."

"Wait...was this during the time when I heard that the Alkari leader came here to have a face to face meeting with our leader for something private?"

"Pretty much. She snuck past her guards and I quote "Got bored of hanging around in the ship.". She met me and I got to say...she was very curious about our race and um...she was staring at me as if it was her first time making contact with a human." I blushed a bit.

"Wow...lucky you. Just be careful next time. You never know something bad might happen to you." He warns me.

"I'll remember that."

Okay...okay...before you start shouting at me and demand an explanation...it happened about a day ago when I woke up in the human colony.

 ***A day ago***

I was getting some fresh air to regain my senses about what the hell was going on when I heard grass rustles near me. I looked to my right and I see this female falcon Alkari who looke about my age in tribal exotic (don't twist it into errotic, you perverts.) clothing standing there looking at me curiously.

"Um...hi..." I shyly waved at her.

She stared at me a bit more until she into finally asks me...

"So you are a human?" She asked me with complete curiousity.

Yeah...the way how asked me tells me she never met one. Which is kind of surprising to me...

"Yes. Yes I am. The names Dante. Nice to meet you, miss..."

"Venatrix. Daughter of the Skylord." She tilts her head for a bit.

"It's an honor to meet you, my lady." I said as I did a gentleman bow.

What? If someone is related to someone in royalty, I got to respect her. Couldn't let her see and have her think that the humans are a bunch of rude savages next to the Mrrshans.

"Please. No need to be formal. Venatrix is good enough." She giggled.

Now that was something I didn't expect out of her. Normally when I dealt with someone in a royalty rank, they would be snobby and most likely have me do things to make her comfortable but she was one of those ones who respects the people and...was possibly the rebellious type...

"Of course, m-I mean, Venatrix." I scratched my head with embarrassment.

She giggles at my shyness as I just chuckled a bit...

"You're an interesting human. I'll give you that." She smiled.

"Um...thanks. but um...if you're here...won't your father be furious that you are wandering alone with no guards?" I asked her with concern.

"Bah! So I could be cooped up in a ship while boring myself for hours? No thanks. I wanted to see what a human being looks in my own eyes." She chirped.

Famous last words for a rebellious daughter (Sarcasm...).

"Well you're looking at one." I scratched the back of my head a bit nervously as she giggled more.

Before she could say anything, she turns around and notices her father crossing his arms really annoyed.

"That's your father?" I asked her.

"Yes...and it would seem he is not too happy about my little escape from the ship." She sighs.

"You sure he's not going to think I did something to bring you here?"

"No...not when I have something to say about it. Well...this is farewell."

"It was nice meeting you. May the god of the sky protect you in your travels." I smiled.

She looked at me with complete shock...she didn't expect me to say something like that to her.

"I've been studying your race's culture and I was quite intrigued to learn more. Guess you can say your race fascinate me in such a way." I chuckled.

She smiles warmly leaves me be to go with her father...I'll be honest...having an Alkari meet me in person in real life was totally worth it...

When she was out of earshot, I muttered to myself...

"If my friends saw me talking with an Alkari, they would flip out."

That's if they are still here in the universe and haven't gotten themselves killed or worse...hope they are okay...


	2. Enter Giovanni AKA Volant

**"The truth was like a green crack through my brain. Weapon statistics floating in the air, glimpsed out of the corner of my eye. the repetitious act of shooting, time slowing down to show off my moves. The paranoid feeling of someone controlling my every step. I was in a computer game. Funny as Hell, it was the most horrible thing I could think of." - Max Payne**

Chapter 2

 _"The Mrrshan have declared war on the Alkari?! What did you do, Giovanni?"_

 _"Oh right...this game has a race relationship mechanic. You're a human so you shouldn't worry too much. Races like the Alkari and the Mrrshan don't get along and making contact with each other is sign for war."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"However...there's a slight chance the Mrrshans will try to contact you just so that you can help them to defeat me. Don't listen to their leader. She's a ruthless and cunning bitch and she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Even if she plans to kill you."_

 _"Dully noted. Be careful."_

 _"Bah...their ships are pathetic and are no match against the Alkari ships I have prepared."_

 _"Whatever you say, dude..."_

(Dante's pov)

About an hour later, I was in my room getting some rest when I hear beeping on the door letting me know someone was there. I went to open the door and I see the human leader giving me a rather concern look on his face...and yes...he looks the same as the game. Grey haired, possibly in his late 50s, light blue eyes and an outfit that I swear reminds of Kirk from the old Star Trek show.

"Is something the matter, sir?" I asked him.

"I just got word from the Alkari leader and...tells me that his daughter made contact with you. Is this true?" He asked.

"Yes. I was out to get some fresh air when she noticed me and we got to talk a bit to get to know each other. Why? Am I in trouble?"

"No. I was worried that something may have happened that's all." He sighs.

"Thank you for your concern, sir, but I can guarantee you that no danger has ever occured to me when I met the Alkari."

"That's good...be sure you're not too far where security can't see you next time. They won't be able to help you if you are too far from them."

"I'll remember that, sir." I nodded.

He nods as he left back to his home while I closed the door in front of me and went back to sleep.

The next day

I was heading to the mess hall to get some food to eat as I stretched a bit to make my body feel relaxed a bit. Now...I can already here people asking me "How's the food in the colony?". Well since the colony I'm living at the people here pretty much produce their food by farms like wheat, fruits and vegetables. I think we got livestock too but I didn't bother to even check the farms. Some people tend to pick fruit and edible plants here but we mostly have to get them decontaminate if you don't want to have cholera from the fluid inside of the fruit or possible three stages of poisoning from certain plants. Other colonies that aren't Gaia planets(or any planet that's non hostile.) mostly have food factories since it's not always easy produce food with farms due to the planets hostile enviroment.

Now where was I...? Ah yes...I was getting myself some food and as I was sitting down at my table, two scholars were smirking at me as if I did something. When I asked them what's going on, it was obvious that it was about...

"Jones told us you met a female Alkari." She tells me.

"Yes...one from royalty who is related to the Skylord." I sighed as I was eating my sandwich.

Their expression quickly turned to surprise the moment I said that...

"No way..." The other scholar said with disbelief.

"Yes way. She's his daughter...well somewhat of a rebellious one." I chuckled.

"For real?"

"Yup. Said she didn't wanted to be cooped in her ship when she was waiting for her father finish talking with our leader. But you know what made me like her as a friend? Is the fact she was curious about our race and said I was an interesting human."

The male scholar playfully punches in the shoulder as I chuckled at him as he looked completely jealous...

"Lucky bastard. I always wanted to see one too. So what do they look like?"

"If it makes you feel better, they are an avian anthromorphic beings who wear nice elegant and exotic tribal looking clothing I have ever seen. They are pretty much peaceful...just as long as you are not making them their enemies." I said as I finished my sandwich.

"Wow...glad we are allies with them. Would hate to fight them in a dogfight." The female scholar said with astonishment in her voice.

I'm glad too. They are awesome in space battles that could put the Mrrshan to shame. Best race in the series in my opinion.

"Indeed. I for one am glad to have their support." I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

For those who wonder how dangerous the Alkari are in space battles, I'll say this...they have 5+ bonus in defense for small ships making them extremely hard to hit. I say this cause they have excellent propulsion that gives them more speed. So I guess you can say they are like your typical rogues who rely on speed rather than defense and that's dangerous cause if your enemy was the Alkari and you had to fight an army of their small ships...you just got a death sentence.

Starting to see why Giovanni admires them so much...

(Giovanni's pov)

Meanwhile in the Alkari home planet

The names Giovanni Moretti. A 24 year old who was once human and became an Alkari. How? Cause of some freaky thunder storm struck at Conneticut, electrocuted in my own room, then suddenly I wake up on the Alkari home planet(in a rather elegant home.), see myself in a mirror and only to see that I'm a Alkari falcon. And...to be honest...I can't complain...I always admired Alkari and their culture. Oh and guess what? I don't go by Giovanni with the Alkari. It's...

"Volant. Have you gotten the footage?"

Volant. Relative of the Skylord and tech specialist. I wish I was making this up...but it's true...

"Yes, father. Just got footage right now...Starting the footage now."

So what's going on you may ask. Apparently the Skylord has asked me to look through the footage that was recorded through the camera(Hidden so that people didn't suspect a thing.) in Venatrix's(who is my sister by the way.) jeweled necklace about her making contact with a human.

When we were watching the footage...I noticed that my old friend, Dante, was talking to Venatrix rather nervous to see her. The Skylord looked at Dante really curious and looked intrigued to see Dante being respectful to Venatrix...but you know what really shocked him? This...

 _ **"May the god of the sky protect you in your travels."**_

That made him shocked...he probably was not expecting Dante to say that as a farewell. I'm so glad I gave Dante some information about the Alkari cause it looks like the Skylord respects him.

"Huh...seems someone learns our culture." I smiled a bit as I stopped the footage.

"Hmm..."

He starts to ponder a bit as he went to his quarters to probably to think about Dante while Venatrix comes looking worried.

"Did my father get furious about me meeting the earth bound?" She asks me.

"Quite the opposite. I think he's starting to respect him for respecting our culture." I chuckled.

She sighs with relief as she sits down on the bed...so by the time she starts to relax...I decided to poke fun at her.

"You like the earth bound...don't you?" I asked her.

That made her look at me with complete shock and I swear she was acting like a teenager who doesn't want to confess that she admires.

"What?! No! Well...as a friend but not like mates." Her feathers ruffled a bit.

"Okay. Relax. I was just joking. No need to be defensive. But seriously if you have a bond with him, that's fine...just as long father knows about it and not be left in the dark. You know how he is when he is left in the dark." I leaned back a bit on my chair.

"Right...like if he was possessed by Skree-Ak as he unleashes his fury on us." She shuddered.

"Exactly. You're old enough to go your own path and no one will stop you walk that path...however...family manners are always important. Remember that."

She nods and lays down on the bed to relax for a bit as I looked at the footage one last time...Dante...glad to see you're still alive...never thought you would be on the Alkari's good side so easily...


	3. Meeting old friends

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

4 hours later

I was in my home doing some studying when I suddenly got a message on my computer. As I went to check it out (thankfully I have a private network in my home so that people hear didn't violate my privacy.)...it was Giovanni...but...how did he managed to contact me?

"Giovanni...you crazy bastard. You're still alive..." I muttered.

It reads "Glad to see you're still alive, old friend. Listen. You're probably wondering how we are in the Master of Orion universe and well...I don't know much but that thunder storm that struck in our world was not normal that somehow caused us to be in this universe(Plus I think we are stuck here for life.). I'm not sure if Roman, Rachael and Mizuki are around but let's hope they are okay. Knowing the Mrrshans...when they see a stray ship, they will most likely get curious who is in it. If they find someone there...one can hope they don't get into any harm...

P.S: If we ever meet, I am Volant. I'm an Alkari who is the son of the Skylord. Stay safe, dude. The Skylord is really growing an interest in you (as a possible friend mind you.) for respecting the Alkari culture. Oh and Venatrix likes you as a friend (but I think she has a crush on you. ) so expect her trying to keep in touch with you from time to time."

So he is an Alkari under a new identity...good to know...seems Venatrix has an interest in me. That's cool. But...what concerns me is that if my relationship with her were to the point of marriage, we would be like the bridge of both races getting along with each other(that's if it were to happen.). whoa...suddenly getting some Samurai Warriors vibes when the Oda and the Azai family had a situation like this but had their alliances destroyed when the Azai's allied clan were not too keen about it and had declared war on the Oda with the help of Azai. Thankfully this shouldn't happen here cause the Alkari have no other race to trust except for the humans. Let's hope that stays that way...I don't want to start a war with an race who is honorable and peaceful than any of the races in the game.

2 hours later

I get another message only this time it's Venatrix...did Giovanni told her how to contact me? Anyway...it reads "Hello, Dante. Um...sorry if I just sent you this message unannounced but it's my brother's fault that he looked into your personal information to find a way to contact you. Don't ask me how but he somehow did that. And um...hope we get to meet each other again.

-Venatrix"

Of course he would do that...for someone who is good with computers, he can trace you just by knowing your name and face...still it's great to hear that my friend is still alive and an ally of the humans.

I was taking a break when one of the scholars come up to me saying...

"Dante. We got company."

We walked near an open field to see a human ship landing on the ground...once it opened, I see a couple of human doctors coming out with three stasis pods with humans in them...I managed to get a quick look of them...and...no...that cannot be real...I see my friends...in there...sleeping from the looks of it in the stasis pods. They took them to the med bay and I was just shocked to see my friends beings transfered in the med bay until I felt a nudge on my back.

"You know those people in the pods?" He asked me.

"Yeah...those were my old friends..."

"Oh...I'm sure they'll be alright. Nothing like a little sleep in the med bay will make them feel better..."

"...Hope so." I sighed.

So I waited...

4 hours later...I was called to go to the med bay as I was being briefed by one of the guys who recovered the stasis pods. According to the security footage they managed to scavenge, a Mrrshan pirate ship raided a human ship no doubt for supplies. Thankfully no one was harmed or stolen as the human military arrived in the scene and subdued the Mrrshans without a hitch. Guess Giovanni's warning was no joking manner. The Mrrshan leader is a ruthless bitch and she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants(especially when she is stupid enough to attack you for fucking reason that can .). If my speculations are correct, the human leader is probably gonna declare war on the Mrrshans for a provoked attack while she would try her best to avoid being in the war which will no doubt fail. Curiousity kills the cat...

I went to one of the med bay rooms to see Rachael, Mizuki and Roman tired on the beds as they look at me with complete shock to see me. The guy who briefed me left me alone as I sat down on a chair near my friends.

"Hey, guys. Glad to see you guys are still alive." I smiled.

"Dante...? What...how did we get here?" Mizuki asked me.

"Yeah...we were at a ship with a couple of humans, went to the stasis pods to get some sleep then the next were here." Roman adds.

"Well from what I can tell you, the ship you were at got raided by the Mrrshans when you were in the stasis pods. Thankfully, the human military arrived in the scene, subdued the Mrrshans and escorted you safely. Not sure why they were transferring the pods here...maybe the control panel got ruined during the raid and the doctors here pried you out of it." I scratched my head a bit.

"So where are we?" Rachael asks me.

"Well besides being in the med bay...we are in a Gaia planet called Vitae(Life). Full of trees and all things of nature. You'll love it here." I beamed a smile.

They smiled back as I got off my chair...it was good to see them smile again...

"When the doctor finishes checking you guys out, I'll show you around the facilities."

"Sounds great..." Rachael said with a chuckle.

As I left out of the med bay, I just can't help myself be pissed off in my mind that the Mrrshans would raid a ship like that out of fun...they are lucky my friends weren't harmed or they would've been in more hot water than they already are...

(Giovanni's pov)

As I was eating some dead game(rat in case you are wondering.) as I noticed Venatrix was looking at a picture of Dante. I think she managed to take an image of him from the security footage I played for the Skylord.

"You've been staring at the picture of that earthbound for quite some time." I said resulting Venatrix jolt out of her bed.

"Volant! I didn't knew you were here."

"Or you were too distracted to realize we live in the same room." I chuckled.

She ruffled her feathers in a nervous manner as she quickly hid the picture...

"Okay, sister. Come clean with me. Do you like him?" I sat in front of her as I swallowed the whole rat.

She crosses her legs as she fidgets her talons a bit as she gulps a bit.

"It's...kind of difficult to admit such feelings to an earthbound such as him."

"There's nothing wrong loving someone you like...no one is forcing you to love him either. But you have to understand...this kind of thing takes time and patience."

"Is that how you and Fuga became bonded mates?" She asked me.

"Yes. Building a relationship with someone is the most important time of life for any being whether it's Alkari or not...remember that." I said as I leaned back a bit.

She slowly nods and lays down on her bed.

"You plan to meet him again, aren't you?" I smirked.

"...Maybe." She sighs.

"Then you tell father when you have the chance. I don't want him to send a search party and suspect that you were kidnapped." I advised her.

"I know, Volant. I'm not a little chick for you to be telling me these things."

"But you tend to forget sometimes." I snickered earning a glare from Venatrix.

I'm gonna feel so sorry when he finds out he's probably be a consort if she starts having a relationship with him more...though...I don't think he's willing to deny such a pretty little bird...


	4. The unwanted attention

Chapter 4

(Dante's pov)

Hours later and I was eating some edible fruits(the fruits here taste like the ones back at home but more juicier and a bit tangy.) enjoying the view as I see an Alkari ship landing near my location...sure enough...it was Venatrix coming out of the ship. She walks towards me with a smile on her face as I smiled back at her.

"Snuck out of your home this time?" I joked.

"No. I actually told my father that I was going to be here so he doesn't get paranoid about my safety...plus...he's watching us right now." She pointing at her jeweled necklace.

"Ah...surveillance. trouble comes. he will come. Got it. I'm afraid you came almost at a bad time. See...we had a situation with the Mrrshans." I sighed.

She looked at me worried fearing that something happened to me...

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. One of our colony ships got raided by the Mrrshans probably to plunder resources but thankfully one of our military ships got there on time and captured the Mrrshan raiders and escorted the colony ship to safety. So you can see why security is on the alert in case the Mrrshans decide to attack." I sighed deeply.

She frowned...knowing that the Alkaris and the Mrrshans hate each other's guts, you can see the hate on those eyes the moment I said that.

"Those cowards...always picking on the weak just for entertainment." She growled.

I hear ya...

"Well their arrogance is going to lead them to a world of hurt when war is gonna be declared by our leader once he decides to do something about it." I said as I sat down on a rock.

"I see..." She ponders a bit.

"What I'm worried about is their skilled marines I heard so much about." I scratched my head a bit as Venatrix sat next to me.

It's true that the Mrrshans are skilled in ground combat however there is a huge flaw for the Mrrshans that Giovanni likes to do to make the Mrrshans cower with their tail between their legs. If you can destroy the ship that deploys the infantry units, then you are in the clear. Cause let's face it, the Mrrshans rely ground combat than the air(which is stupid because most of the game's combat relied on dogfights than the ground and the Mrrshans have no advantage in the air unlike the Alkari.). No wonder people in the internet say the Mrrshans are the weakest race in the series...and the most hated of them all.

"Yes. They are troublesome."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Fear not. My father will assist you if you are in a need of some assistance." She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sure we will need it if the situation got any worse." I chuckled.

My PDA started beeping and as I quickly took it out to read a message...it reads "Your friends are good to go."

"I got to go. I got to show my friends who just finished getting checked up around the place so they can be comfortable in this planet."

"Your friends?" Venatrix tilts her head.

"Yeah. They were in stasis pods when the raid occured. No harm happened to them thankfully." I chuckled.

"I see. Well...I best be off then. I wish you luck." She smiled.

"Thanks. I'll let you know when things have calmed down."

She nods, goes back to her ship and flies back to her home planet...I went to the infirmary to meet up with my friends. I got to show them around the base and the facilities around the colony.

Their reactions? Disbelief. We played Master of Orion for quite a long time and they never expected to be in a colony planet in real life...but here's the kicker...when I took them their private quarters, I told that I met an Alkari...their jaws dropped...

"No way...you met one?" Roman said with disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm friends with her. She was here but she left when I told her what happened with the Mrrshans." I scratched my head a bit.

"Well don't leave us in suspense. Tell us about her." Mizuki hopped with a bit of excitement.

"Alright...her name is Venatrix. She's the daughter of the Skylord...and can be a bit rebellious." I sighed.

"So she's royalty." Rachael said with curiousity.

"Yup. And yes...I saw the Skylord and let me tell ya...he is intimidating." I shuddered.

"How intimidating?" Roman asked me.

"He had the look of a general who takes his job real serious...then again...he probably is."

I wouldn't be surprised if he was a general but pissing him off is something I don't want to do...

"Where's Giovanni?" Rachael asks me.

Thankfully no one can hear our conversations from the outside thanks to the soundproof walls(scholars tend to have them so they don't get interrupted in their studies.).

"He's an Alkari...he now goes by the name Volant. Son of the Skylord." I sat down on the chair.

"Figures. He always admired the Alkari. Still...can we trust them?" Mizuki asked with curiousity.

"Relax. We are allies with the Alkari. Possibly a permanent ally too since we have their backs when they are need of assistance. Besides...they are an honorable and peaceful race. The only time they would attack if we provoked them. They are not the race who betray their allies over selfish things like the Mrrshans or other races would do. That would be disgraceful of their honor." I said with seriousness.

"Cool." Mizuki nods with approval.

"Are there other races involved besides the Mrrshans and the Alkari?" Roman asked me.

"Don't know. Going to have to wait when Giovanni sends a message who we are dealing with. For now...let's relax for the time being and enjoy our time in this colony. I'll let you know if anything comes up." I said as I got off the chair.

"Alright, Dante." Mizuki nods.

What a way to start the day...

(Giovanni's pov)

1 hour ago at the Alkari home planet

I was shocked...the humans were attacked by the Mrrshans for no reason? This was something I didn't expect. ...unless...the Mrrshan leader was not too keen with the humans forming an alliance with the Alkari...or it could be that she thinks that Dante is consorting with Venatrix...

"Father..."

"I know...it's no surprise the Mrrshans would act so foolish. For now...we wait and see...if things get out of control...we'll take action before things get out of hand."

"Of course, father. I'll have to keep my sister here in case the Mrrshans decide to attack her." I said as I leaned back on my chair.

"That will be wise." He nods slowly.

He leaves my room as I sighed deeply and closed my eyes...

"Damn...fur balls..." I groaned.

There's always something going on with those damn cats...they attack anyone they see as easy prey...which results every race come after them for their stupidity...

Venatrix enters the room and looks rather concerned the moment she saw me looking annoyed...

"Is...something wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing...it's what the human said that got me worried." I sighed.

She sits on her bed as I got off my chair and sat next to her...she seemed unease so I decided to talk to her to ease her mood.

"Listen...it's best you stay here. I can't risk having our enemy come after you whenever you are out visiting the human and I'm sure he wouldn't like it if something were to happen to you." I said as she looked at me for a bit.

"I...see..." She said quietly.

"If you wish to talk to him, use your computer with the contact information I gave you."

"Okay..."

I kissed(if you know how a bird kisses his lover, then you should know how the Alkari kisses.) her cheeks and she cracks a smile...

"I'm doing this for your safety. For now it's best we wait...if things get out of hand, father will be the first to take action." I said softly.

She nods as I held her close...

"Meaning that you're stuck with me for the time being...and don't even try escaping this time. I already notified the guards that you are not to leave this planet until the Mrrshans are dealt with." I said as Venatrix frowned slightly.

Okay that was a bluff but she fell for it...

"You always try to ruin my fun."

"Oh? Would you like it if father found out about that and lash out like he almost did when you escaped the ship with he was discussing with the human leader?" I smirked.

Nailed it. She shuddered in fear letting me that she does not want that to happen.

"Thought so."

Believe me, guys. The Skylord almost lost his shit when she first met Dante and was going on about what would happen if she got into any danger and to see the Skylord get angry is like pissing off a bird of prey.

"Speaking of father...what is he doing?" Venatrix asks me.

"Don't know. Perhaps in his quarters to ease his stress." I shrugged slightly.

Probably eating bird treats while he's at it...

...

...

What? It's kind of a thing with the Alkari when they eat seeds as snacks when they don't eat prey.

"Oh..." She muttered.

Just as we about to get some rest...she appears.

"How are my children doing today?"

Meet Ventus. The wife of the Skylord. Don't know much other than she's chief executive of the engineering committee. As me and Venatrix turned around, we see Ventus smiling at us.

We got to talk a bit when Ventus asks this...

"Venatrix...what's this about you meeting a Earthbound?"

Venatrix gives me the "You fucking told her?!" look as I just shrugged at her...I couldn't think of any excuse at the time.

"Well um...see...I met him a few days ago and...I found him...interesting." She blushed.

"It's also quite intriguing that he knows our religion of the sky god." I added.

Ventus smiled a bit and looks at Venatrix puts her hand on Venatrix's shoulder...then she said...this...

"You like him, don't you?" Ventus smirked.

The reaction on Venatrix's face was pure shock as she ruffled her feathers a bit while earning a chuckle from Ventus.

"I'm sure he feels the same way for you too, Venatrix." I smile faintly.

"Not helping." Venatrix growled as I snickered at her.

"Oh? Is this true?" Ventus tilts her head with curiousity.

"Not like that! As a friend!" Venatrix shouted with embarrassment as she hits me in the shoulder.

"Ow..." I rubbed my shoulder a bit.

This made Ventus go in a giggling fit...

"Reminds me of how I first met your father...was always so serious in the military academy when we were your age but was always flustered when he talks to me."

Wow...that's...something...

"Now...who is the human in question?" Ventus asks me.

"His name is Dante. A scholar for the humans." I said.

Sorry, Dante...but what choice did I have? Then again...you should be lucky that you weren't dealing with Elerians otherwise your life would turn upside down cause of that.

"I see..." She nods.

"However...I'm afraid Venatrix won't be seeing him for the time being with the Mrrshans causing trouble with the humans." I said as Venatrix nods grimly.

"...So I've heard...it's not usual the Mrrshans would behave that way...arrogant to the end...let us hope this Dante fellow doesn't get himself involved of the chaos going on with the Mrrshans...knowing them they will most likely kill anyone just by looking at you." Ventus said with seriousness.

I hope not either...but then again...the Mrrshans have always had a thing of attacking someone without reason...which always leads to immediate war from other races...if they attacked other races before they attacked the humans...they are fucked.

(Dante's pov)

Hours have passed as the colony suddenly started to rain...can't say I'm surprised since colony is full of life...as I was heading to my quarters, the human leader walks towards me with a neutral look on his face. This can't be good...

"Is something the matter, sir?" I asked him.

He was silent for a moment...but as he began to open his mouth...he said this.

"The captain interrogated the Mrrshan raiders and what we learned...surprised me. The raid wasn't meant for the people in the ship. They were meant to raid here to get you. They were just dumb enough to raid a colony ship just for entertainment." He frowned slightly.

...

...

...

WHAT?!

"Is there a reason why?" I asked him.

"Their empress thinks that you are consorting with that Alkari to become permanent allies with them..."

"Whoa...we're just friends. I don't rush relationships like that. It's disgusting..." I groaned.

"That's what I've been told...to assume something like that...is ridiculous." He shakes head a bit.

I start to ponder a bit thinking how the fuck the empress of the Mrrshans would assume something so stupid...then it hit me hard...

"There's a spy lurking around..." I said with a sudden seriousness in my voice.

His eyes went wide for a second...

"There's no way the empress would know something like that unless she sent spy to watch us and send information to her about what's going on. For all we know right now, the spy could be lurking on this colony right now and we don't even know it." I said as he crosses his arms a bit.

"And if the spy is not here?" He asked me.

"Then the spy could be long gone with the information...though...I wouldn't keep my hope up. Knowing spies...they will find a way to bypass security and remain undetected." I tell him.

He nods...

"I see...l will alert the guards to be on the lookout for the spy. In the meantime, I suggest you remain in your quarters in case this spy does show up as you say." He tells me.

"Of course, sir." I nod.

Shit is getting too tense...the Mrrshans attacked us only to get me which resulted in failure and now there's a possibility that a spy could be watching me at this moment...who would've thought that being in a game about making allies or enemies could be so fucking tense...


	5. Encounter with the spy

***I've been asked by my friends if this story is going to get a sequel and that it will take place in the sequel of master of orion. Sadly no...I have no interest in the second or third or the reboot game of the series and would prefer the first one over any of the games in the series(I grew up with the first game and it's more enjoyable than any of the games in the series and I totally recommend it if you like space strategy games.). And if I were to do a sequel of this story, it would still take place from the first game. Now...on with the story***

Chapter 5

(Giovanni's pov)

2 hours later

The Skylord was having some discussions as I was studying in my room about the Alkari ships.

"Volant?" I hear Venatrix.

I look at her with concern as she asked me...

"Don't you get tired of being locked in the room?" She asked me.

"Depends. Sometimes I cruise around my ship if I ever get bored or sometimes I go to the hangar to tune some of the ships weapons. Why do you ask?" I asked her with curiousity.

"It's that...you rarely go outside and I'm concern about you."

I closed my book and looked at her for a bit...

"You're up to something...are you?" I smirked at her.

"I'm serious. You lock yourself in your room studying blueprints on ships or inventions that you hardly spend time with me." She frowned.

...Now that took me off guard. I didn't anticipate her to be concern about me.

"Fine...what do you want?" I sighed.

"I was thinking we should spend some time together. You know...as a family."

"Okay...where do you have in mind?"

"The park."

"Fair enough but no funny business. You're sometimes slick and I get very weary about that."

"No tricks. I promise."

"Yeah...that's what you always say. Well...best not waste time. Let's go..."

We went to my cruiser and flew to the park as I stared at Venatrix for a bit.

"If anyone asks about you with the earthbound, leave the talking to me. Know you...you can be a stammering mess."

"Am not." She ruffled her feathers.

I stared at her seriously as if saying "Are you fucking serious? Don't lie to me." as she seems taken back about that outburst.

"Alright...you win." She sighs.

"Thought so." I said as I landed the cruiser on a landing zone near the park.

We got off the cruiser and went to the park as we sat down on a bench to relax...we were silent for a while resulting it to be very awkward as Venatrix is fidgeting her talons in a uncomfortable manner...I see where this is going...

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

She jolts a bit as I leaned back wondering what the fuck is wrong with her. She didn't respond...again...awkward silence.

"Is this about the earth bound?" I sighed.

I get a reaction from her this time...jumping off the bench with embarrassment.

"I knew it...by the beak of the sky god, would you calm down? You keep this up and I'm locking you in the room so you can stop acting up." I narrowed my eyes at her.

After a few deep breathes, she sits back down on the bench.

"Sorry...it's that...I'm worried about him. I mean...what if the Mrrshans were to attack his planet?"

"Pfft. Like if they really planned to attack. The Mrrshans have no allies, they don't have the manpower for raid and most of all...they don't have the resources. So stop worrying about it..." I scoffed.

*Beep!*

Unfortunately that didn't seem to work as she looked at her PDA and as she looked at her message...with complete shock.

"What?"

"...He caught a Mrrshan spy sneaking in his room."

Uh oh...that cannot be good.

"There's a audio log of the interrogation."

"Play it..." I frowned.

She plays the audio log and this is what I hear...

 **"...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***SMACK!***

 **Wake up, cat."**

That's Dante doing the interrogation...oh this is going to be good.

 **"...**

 **...Nngghh...ugh...**

 **Finally...**

 **You...you have the nerve to-**

 ***SMACK!***

 **Shut it, cat. I give the questions. You answer them. You don't answer and you'll be getting more than a slap to the face from the captain behind me...understand...?**

 **...**

 **Good. Now...who sent you here?**

 **...The empress...**

 **Ah...Should've saw that coming. The arrogant bitch who thinks she's superior than any race...**

 **You dare-**

 ***SMACK!***

 **Shut it. You are in no authority to question me, cat. Your empress won't save you after the trouble she has done to my people. We had no quarrel with you and now...you are going to regret she even sent you here. Next question...why were you sneaking in my room?**

 **..."**

There's a bit of silence as Dante growled in anger...bad move...

 **"Captain...if you please?**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***Sounds of fingers cracking and blood curdling screams from the spy.***

 **Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I was ordered to kidnap you to send you to the empress!**

 **Why!?**

 **I don't know! I never question her orders! I swear!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I think I can take a wild guess...she thinks I'm consorting with the daughter of the Skylord...**

 **I...I overheard one of her conversations...that she...she despised you...for consorting with the enemy...**

 **That's a rather pathetic assumption don't you think? Me and the Skylord's daughter are friends. I never rushed relationships like if she was a easy target..."**

There's a slight silence...as Venatrix seemed surprised to hear Dante say that.

 **"However...if that were to come to that point, at least the daughter is more honorable and not ruthless as you cowards are...my people have allies with the Alkari for a very long time and I know they would never betray me and my people...something you don't have...honor...**

 **...**

 **I'm done here, captain...you know what to do.**

 **Wait! Wait! I told you everything I know! Please let me go!**

 **...You're real funny, cat. You were already so far past the point of no return that you didn't remembered what it looked like when you past it. Plus...we already declared war on your kind for the attack you did on a colony ship that my friends were in. Now...I bid you farewell...**

 ***Beep*"**

Wow...Dante must've been pissed off when he was interrogating her...

"Huh...didn't expect a spy would be caught so easily..." I said with disbelief.

"We have to tell father about this." Venatrix sighed as she put her PDA away.

"Not now. He's having a meeting with the human leader and is probably discussing about the situation. We'll have to wait for him to finish the meeting if he don't want him to get furious at you." I warned her.

She nods as I closed my eyes for a bit with a deep sigh...

Dante...hope you are alright...Knowing that the Mrrshans want you dead, there's no doubt in my mind that you are in serious danger...be safe, man...

(Dante's pov)

Hours ago

I turned on motion sensors on my home in case the spy tries to intrude my home as I started messaging Giovanni about what races that are still alive. After 10 minutes...this is what I get...

Alkari - Active

Mrrshans - Active

Humans - Active

Psilons - Extinct

Klackons - Extinct

Sakkra - Active

Silicoids - Active. Currently in war with the Meklar and are losing

Meklar - Active. Currently in war with the Silicoids and are winning

Bulrathi - Extinct

Darloks - Unknown. Have not been encountered yet.

Three extinct races...two of the best races destroyed and one of the worse ones also destroyed...that's something...I wouldn't be surprised someone wanted the Psilons dead cause they always get technology early but the Bulrathi and the Klackons? That's something I don't get...I mean yeah they might have advantages or disadvantages that pretty much let's other races know that they should go after them but who would have the time and resources to pull it off? Meklars? Maybe cause they are well know for making ships more efficiently cause of the factory bonuses they have...knowing them they wouldn't hesitate to eliminate their enemies.

*Beep! Beep!*

I look at my monitor and my sensors were picking up movement from the outside and sure it enough...it was a Mrrshan spy going to break into my home. I turned off the lights and hid by the wall as I hear the door slowly open.

"There you are..." I hear her purr.

She was dumb enough(you can thank my holographic decoy I set up when I was turning on motion sensors.) to think I was sleeping on my bed as she was walking towards the bed with a knife in her grip. She tried to grab the decoy but her paw went through it.

"What the-"

That was my cue to come up behind her and put her in a headlock as I disarmed her by slamming her hand on the steel wall couple of times until she dropped the knife. She struggled but with enough strength I had in me was making things difficult for her to escape...finally she passed out as I quickly tied her up with a rope so that she doesn't escape and alerted security about the spy. Five armored guards showed up with rifles at the ready but lowered them the moment they saw the bounded spy on the ground.

"You alright?" The captain asked me.

"I'm fine, captain. Thanks for asking. For now let's put this spy in a cell so that our leader does something about her." I sighed.

"Of course. You heard him, boys."

They took the spy away to a cell as I just sat on my chair leaning back with a annoyed sigh...this was going to be a long day.


End file.
